Camping Trip
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: AU SORTA KINDA, John get's an invitation from his brother to go hiking with him and he can bring a friend so natraully he brings Teyla but his bro set him up and there is someone coming with them that John dispises. How will this turn out?
1. Greetings

**AU story sorta kinda not realy but there's no Micheal, Kannon.**

**Chapter one: Greetings**

John was not in the greatest moods, this was supposed to be a vacation with only him, Teyla and, his brother now he was stuck with his ex-girlfriend from high school. He really hated it when he met up with people he knew but now it really reminded him why he hated it. You see he and Teyla have finally been going out and it has been going great until he got an invitation from his brother to go on a hiking trip and it said he could bring a friend. He wasn't going to go if it hadn't been for Teyla persuading him too, and for him to bring her with she has wanted to meet his brother. But the part he didn't know was that His brother had set him up, because Dave (his brother) did not know he was going out with anybody. So now he was stuck on a hiking trip with Teyla, Dave, and last but not least Kelley.

"John how have you been it has been a long time it is nice to see you again?" A high pitched voice sprang him from his thoughts.

"Kelley how are you?" John said not to enthusiastically while getting out of the car at the camp site. Just then Teyla got out of her side. "Oh Kelley this is Teyla, Teyla, Kelley." John said introducing them.

"Who are you?" Kelley said nastily while shaking Teyla's hand. God did John forget how rood and inconsiderate Kelley was.

"Kelley this is my girlfriend." '_Who is no longer you so back of.' _John almost said out loud but decided not to. Kelley looked at him in shock for a moment then just smiled.

"Well I'll see you on the path?" Kelley said adjusting her bag. John then noticed that Kelley was wearing a skirt with a blouse and high heels. She had her hair up then John noticed were her car was parked and saw all the luggage on the ground. Four big bags filled with who now's what. Three smaller ones and Two medium sized.

"Kelley what are you doing here?" John asked crossing his arms.

"Your brother invited me." She said.

"Your not going to seriously hike in those are you?" John said looking at her cloths.

"What's wrong with my cloths?" Kelley asked.

"Well for starters you need hiking boots and second you cant take all that luggage with you…"

"I will not ware those ugly boot's and why cant I take my luggage?"

"Well those boot are to protect your feet and if you want to carry all that yourself good luck cause aint no one ells gonna help ya." John said motioning to the luggage. Kelley just gave a humph and stomped back over to her car. John looked over at Teyla who seemed to be holding back a giggle. "Alright laugh it up I had really bad taste in woman back then, but I'm pretty sure I got better?" John said wrapping his arm's around Teyla's waist.

"As am I." She said still holding back a giggle. John then claimed her lips and wiped the smirk right off her face. He then put his hand on the side of her cheek as he pulled back and pecked her on the lips one more time before popping the trunk to grab there bags. Other then Kelley, Teyla had packed light one bag. She had also worn more appropriate clothes for what they were to be doing. Teyla wore a white tang top, jean short shorts with a water bottle hooked to her belt on the hip and a knife hooked in the back of her belt. She wore hiking boots that went past her ankle but not to high, and she also wore the sunglasses that John had bought her just the day before.

John also came prepared for anything. He had a small pack similar to Teyla's but he was pretty sure that she didn't stuff a 9mill in it like he did. He wore dark blue jeans, standard issued military boots, a black button up short sleeved shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He had a knife and water bottle in the same place Teyla had put hers. He also wore his sunglasses.

John grabbed both packs and shut the trunk, he walked over to Teyla and passed her, her pack. "Let's go head over to the picnic tables so we can check over everything and get things situated before Dave shows k?" John said Teyla nodded and they headed in that direction. He then remembered something and turned around pressing the lock button on his key's and his car's headlights flickered and he knew it was locked. He then went to catch up to Teyla. They reached the picnic table and John put his bag down on it at the same time as Teyla did. "We need to put sun lotion on first." John said as he opened his pack to get out the sunscreen lotion.

"Sun lotion?" Teyla asked not knowing what that was.

"It's a lotion you wipe on your skin to protect against the sun's harmful ray's of ultra violet light." John explained as he put a little bit on his hand. "Now, turn around." He said. She looked questioningly at him for a bit but then turned around. John rubbed his hands together then put both of them on Teyla's shoulder's and rubbed down her exposed skin slower then what was necessary and John sensed Teyla knew that but didn't say anything. So after he had it all rubbed in on her back he leaned over and laid feather like kisses on her shoulder and he could hear her gasp of pleasure and John smirked against her skin and then turned her around to put lotion on her arms, neck, and face. Then Teyla got the chance to do the exact same for him.

After they were both done rubbing lotion on each other Dave had finally showed up. John watched as his brother got out of the car and then John saw a women get out of the passenger seat. John grabbed Teyla's hand and ushered her towards Dave. When Dave saw John coming he motioned the women to come to his side. The meet Dave and John grabbed each other's hands and shook not wanting to go any further then that.

"Hey Dave how you been?" John asked.

"Well and you?" Dave asked.

"Good." Was all that John said. Then the woman next to Dave cleared her throat and Dave looked at her briefly then coughed a bit to clear his throat.

"John this is Cassie, Cassie this is John my brother and…" Dave left the rest for John to finish.

"Teyla, Teyla, Dave my brother." John said. John now feeling awkward in a since shifted on his feet to try and relieve the tension.

"Well Cassie, Dave it is nice to meet you Teyla said sticking out her hand for them to shack. _'thank god for Teyla'_ John thought to himself.

"And it is nice to meet you too Teyla and John." Cassie said.

"Hello are we going on a hike or we just going to keep staring at each other in awkward conversation all day?" Kelley said from the picnic Table John and Teyla used to be at.

"And that's Kelley." John said not to excitedly. Cassie raised a questioning eyebrow and John just shook his head. Dave just tried to hold back his smirk the same as Teyla.

"She is right though we should get started on the trail." Teyla said she and John then went over to pick up there packs and they all started up the trail.

**TBC**


	2. Who's Jealous Now

**Chapter 2: Who's Jealous Now**

Dave and Cassie were about five feet in front of John and Teyla and Kelley was trailing behind complaining about…well just about anything and everything. They have been on the trail now for about three hours. John wasn't fazed by it, he's had to hike worse before. Teyla didn't mind, all her life she has ether walked or ran somewhere. Dave was always a business person but he did on occasions go out doors for a bit and Cassie grew up going on hiking trips and camping with her father.

"Please, please, please can we stop!" Kelley called from about fifteen feet behind everyone.

"Alright hold up!" John called he gestured to Teyla and they put there packs down and walked over to a log close by and sat down. Dave and Cassie came back and sat down across from them on the ground. Kelley finally caught up and sat down on the other side of John.

"How much longer till we get there?" Kelley asked.

"About two clicks straight that way and we should get there at 2100." John said forgetting that this isn't his team and nobody but Teyla would understand what he just said.

"What?" Kelley said with 'what the heck are you saying' look on her face.

"It means we'll be there shortly." Teyla answered for her.

"I knew that." Kelley said. John gave Teyla a thank you expression and a sorry one for they way Kelley was being rood towards her.

"Alright five more minutes then let's move forward." John said asking his brother Dave.

"Sounds good to me." Dave said tacking a sip from his water bottle. Cassie was also drinking from her water bottle when she got up and walked over to sit next to Teyla now that John got up. John went over to sit next to Dave. John watched as Teyla and Cassie talked then looked over to Kelley. She had her feet out of her high heels and was rubbing them. John got up and went over to Teyla. He crouched down to her bag and she looked at him.

"You don't mind if Kelley barrows some stuff from you, do you?" John asked grabbing Teyla's extra shorts t-shirt and a pair of hiking boots that John had just happen to pack in his bag.

"No not at all take whatever she needs, it's alright." Teyla said. John smiled and kissed her then walked over to were Kelley was sitting.

"Kelley go put these on." John said, Kelley looked as if she was just about argue but one glare from John changed her mind.

"Alright fine I were them. But where do I change?" Kelley asked.

"There's some bushes over there." John said.

"Ewe, in the open, in the middle of the forest, with God knows what crawling everywhere!" Kelley said not to enthused.

"Kelley if it's such a problem have Teyla go with you ok." John said then called Teyla over.

"Yes?" Teyla asked as she came.

"Can you go with Kelley so she can change?" John asked.

"Sure no problem." Teyla said.

"Oh no that's ok you don…" Kelley tried

"No it's alright we'll wait for you." John said then Teyla and Kelley walked over to the bushes. Well Kelley more like stomped to the bushes with Teyla trailing behind. They made it around the bushes and Kelley stood there looking around making sure no one was there.

"I'm sure we're alone." Teyla said.

"Sorry if I don't take your word for it." Kelley said rudely. "Don't look." Kelley said and so Teyla turned around, Kelley then started to change.

"So, how long have you and John been going out?" Kelley asked.

"About a year." Teyla answered.

"Well don't get used to it." Kelley said.

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked.

"Well I mean I did use to date him, once it's been awhile he get's bored and goes on to the next best thing." Kelley said.

"I'm sure he's changed since then." Teyla said.

"doubt it, did you see the way he talks to me, and looks at me he is so into me." Kelley said.

"I am sure that you are imagining things Kelley." Teyla said starting to get annoyed with her and that's saying something because Teyla doesn't hardly every get annoyed even with Rodney.

"Your just jealous." Kelley said. Now Teyla was really annoyed she just stood there biting her tongue waiting for Kelley to get done.

"Are you done yet?" Teyla asked.

"What's the rush?" Kelley said smirking, knowing exactly what was making Teyla rush. "Yes I'm done." Kelley said. Teyla then turned and headed straight for were the rest of the group was waiting for them without stopping to look at Kelley. Kelley just smirked proud of what she did. But that was short lived as she watched Teyla stride right up to John, wrapped her hands around his neck pressing her body right up against him and gave him one hell of a kiss. Kelley stood planted in her place, Dave and Cassie just raised an eyebrow. Teyla then pulled away and went to go pick up her pack.

"Alright…um…right let's ah…head out." John said trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably. Dave shot John a laughing glance and Cassie almost busted out laughing herself then they headed off. John and Teyla fallowed and a very upset Kelley trailed behind.

**TBC**


	3. Screaming Bloody Murder

**This chapter was inspiered by a friend, _Jewel of Athos _wanted to thank you for for the idea. :D**

**Chapter 3: Screaming Bloody Murder**

Teyla watched as two birds flew over them not know what they were she was just about to turn and ask John when she realized he was no longer beside her. She stopped and turned around and saw him trying to pull something off a branch from a tree. "John what are you doing?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Teyla, hey come check this out." John said still trying to reach something Teyla looked up to were Cassie and Dave were and saw that they have stopped as well and was now drinking from a canteen. She looked back the way they came from trying to spot Kelley and saw her sitting on the ground drinking from her canteen. She walked up to John.

"What is it?" Teyla asked once she was next to him. John then reached up again and this time whatever he was looking at moved onto his hand. Teyla gasped it surprised her, it was so hidden that she didn't know it was there. 'Wait what is **it**?' Teyla thought but didn't have to say aloud.

"This is a caterpillar." John said grabbing her hand to put it in. She started to pull away afraid of it when John held her hand in place. "There's nothing to fear it wont bite." John said. She relaxed a bit and John put the caterpillar in her hand. It tickled and felt fuzzy but it didn't hurt. She started to smile and looked at John and saw that he was smiling as well.

Kelley looked over and saw John and Teyla smiling at each other, then she looked over and saw Cassie and Dave having a good time as well.

"Well don't they just look so cute. Hmm." Kelley said to herself. "Not for long. Teyla you may have won the battle but you sure as didn't win the war." Kelley said as she stood up. She then heard something in the bushes behind her. She turned around and was just about to start running and screaming bloody murder when whatever was in the bushes popped out into view. She looked at it, it was black and had a white stripe down it's back. It had four paws and a tail.

"Owe it's a kitty." Kelley said loudly. "Hey guy's I found a kitty." Everyone turned to look at what she was talking about. Cassie and Dave's eye's widened and Teyla looked at them in confusion but from the look on there faces decided to stay back.

"Kelley that's not a…" John tried but was too late and Kelley actually did scream bloody murder. Both Cassie and Dave scrunched there faces up and John plugged his ears. Teyla looked between everyone still confused about what just happened. Cassie walked up to her.

"Your not from around hear are you?" Kelley asked her.

"No." Was Teyla's simple answer.

"That was a skunk and well as a defiance they spray this mist that makes you stink for day's and only tomatoes and some super strong perfume get's rid of the smell." Cassie explained to her. Teyla nodded in understanding and tried very hard to hide the smile and giggle that was coming. Teyla looked over at John and saw he too was trying to hide his laughter as was his brother. Kelley was still screaming but not as loud and was mumbling to herself.

"What is that smell? How the heck do get rid of it? That stupid skunk it will pay." Kelley said all in one breath.

"Kelley you could try to get back at it but you'd just get sprayed again, and the only way to get rid of the smell is to bath in tomatoes." John said. Kelley sent him a glare then turned it on Teyla. She then picked up her bag and stomped ahead of everyone.

"Well at least she's not falling behind anymore." Dave said. John looked at his brother and they both started to laugh. Teyla and Cassie looked at each other and rolled there eye's and followed behind Kelley with the men trailing behind.

**TBC**


	4. Setting Up Camp

**Chapter 4: Setting Up Camp**

Dave came up to an opening, were the shore was to Oak Lake. He went over to a log and dropped his stuff off his back and sat down and Cassie sat down beside him. John and Teyla came up next and went to the log across from them. "Kelley were here." John called out to the woods. In the distance you could hear an answer.

"Oh thank God" Kelley finally came stumbling out of the woods with about a head full of leaves and dirt all over her and not to forget the stench of the skunk still lingering on her.

"There should be some rations and equipment in the shed over there including tomatoes which should get rid of the stench. How about you ladies go help Kelley with that and Dave and I can set up camp." John suggested Teyla nodded and unhooked her pack to go over. Cassie followed suit and Kelley dropped her things as well and followed them. Once the ladies were gone John unhooked his pack and started to get the tents out. Dave did the same.

"So how long have you and Teyla been together?" Dave asked.

"Awhile." John answered shortly.

"How long is awhile?" Dave asked.

"Awhile." John answered again.

'Is this how its going to be the whole time were here?" Dave asked.

"Maybe." John said.

"Are you serious, John what happened we were getting along well." Dave said dropping everything and facing John. John continued to put up the tent. "John would at lest look at me." Dave said John put everything down as well and faced Dave.

"Ok look I really don't know what happened ok but I have some things to put together ok I'm not upset with you or do I want to start a fight with you I'm just lost in thought, ok." John said and then went back to pitching the tent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dave asked knowing John wouldn't but would ask anyway.

"Not really." John said. "I mean when you get over someone it should be over right, I mean no feelings right?" John asked.

"If your talking about Kelley, that's up for you to decide." Dave said.

"But how do I know which one I want to be with?" John asked he had really bad mixed feelings at the moment.

"John the one you really want to be with you would do anything for, risk anything for, go to the extremes for, trust me you'll know." Dave said as he finished the first tent. John thought it out a awhile he may have not made a decision yet but it sure did help.

"Thanks Dave." John said sincerely.

"Hey that's what brother's are for, but your welcome." Dave said.

"So what's this with you and Cassie?" John asked. Dave smiled and sat down on the log as John finished up the second tent and sat across from Dave.

"We met about a half a year ago and got together shortly there after." Dave said.

"How'd you guy's meet?" John asked.

"Star Bucks." Dave answered both he and John laughed a bit.

"How about you and Teyla?" Dave asked.

"We met about three years ago got together about month ago." John said.

"Wow John a little slow aren't you?" Dave said smirking John just glared a bit which actually made it worse because Dave then started to laugh. "We met over a cup of tea." John finished. Dave nodded.

"Well it seems the ladies are taking a little longer want to go catch some fish?" Dave asked.

"Sure." John said both he and Dave got there fishing polls out and headed over to the make shift dock and cast there lines in while sitting on fold out chairs and chatting a bit.

**TBC**

**SPOILERS: Next chapter were going to the ladies! Tomato Tomoto Tomato Tomato! Hope you guys like so far please review!**


	5. Tomato Bath

**Chapter 5:Tomato Bath**

Teyla opened the door to the shed and stared inside there was cobwebs, spider webs, and dust everywhere. She stepped into it and looked around for the tomatoes she knew what they looked like from the meals on Atlantis. Cassie soon came in after her to help look.

"Find anything?" Cassie asked from the other side of the shed.

"No nothing yet." Teyla said picking up and old broken radio. Soon Kelley showed up at the door.

"You guy's find them yet?" Kelley asked.

"Maybe if you got in here and helped it would go faster." Cassie said while moving some old tables out of the way to get behind them.

"Ewe no not with all those webs." Kelley retorted.

"Well then can it." Cassie said.

"Found them." Teyla called from the back of the shed.

"K well looks like I found the tube want to give me a hand?" Cassie said as Teyla laid the tomatoes outside. Teyla came back in and grabbed the end of the tin tube 'it looked like an old cow waterier' Cassie thought 'but we wont tell Kelley that' she smirked at her own thought. They got it out of the shed and went behind the building and set it down and went back around for the tomatoes.

"Alright Kelley get in." Cassie said.

"What I'm not going to take a bath in the open, in that thing!" Kelley said upset.

"Yes you are now get in." Cassie said.

"You do not have to take off your clothing." Teyla added.

"Yeah see." Cassie said. Kelley looked between them and couldn't believe what she was about to do. She got in and brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them.

"Comfortable?" Cassie asked.

"Yes" Kelley said. Both Cassie and Teyla grabbed close hangers and plugged there nose and then slipped on a pair of rubber gloves they found in the shed 'probably used for pluming, oh well.' They then grabbed two tomatoes one for each hand. Teyla placed hers on top of Kelley's head but didn't squeeze yet Cassie placed hers on top of Kelley's legs. Kelley squeezed her eye's shut and scrunched up her face.

"What are you waiting for?" Kelley asked Teyla looked at Cassie, Cassie stared back then they nodded in unison and squeezed the tomatoes. You could hear Kelley's squeals trying to hold in the screams. She did not like the idea of tomatoes in her hair. But she did not like the smell more. Teyla and Cassie started to scrub the tomatoes that were already squeezed on Kelley.

"Are you done yet?" Kelley asked.

"Almost." Teyla said.

"I bet your enjoying this." Kelley said. Cassie looked at Teyla and Teyla looked back.

"Yes." They both said at once.

"Are you done yet?" Kelley said irritated.

"Yes." Cassie and Teyla said. They took off the close pins and inhaled in.

"Well?" Kelley asked if the smell was gone she couldn't exactly smell anything her nose was plugged.

"Well…most of it's gone at least now we can be with in a foot of you without puking but any closer and…" Cassie said and almost started laughing but coughed to caver it up.

"Thank God." Kelley said as she got up and headed for the showers. "Uh where's the showers?" Kelley asked.

"There are none." Cassie answered.

"What then how do we get clean?" Kelley asked. Cassie turned her head and stared at the lake then back to Kelley. "What no, no I already had to bath in tomatoes I'm not going to shower in a lake full of god knows what!" Kelley said.

"Well then I don't know what to do it's up to you, good luck." Cassie said as she and Teyla cleaned up the mess. Kelley stared at the lake.

"Oh man." Kelley said and headed to the lake. Cassie and Teyla finished with cleaning up and headed for the camp site and saw that the men were cooking something. As they started to get closer it smelled like fish. Cassie and Teyla sat down next to each other and John and Dave looked up.

"Hey how was the tomatoes?" John asked Teyla and Cassie just looked at each other trying not to laugh and then answered 'long' John and Dave did not miss the communication between them and also tried to hold in the laughter.

**TBC**


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

**Chapter 6: Sleeping Arrangements**

The men set up two tents since that was all they had John brought one for him and Teyla, and Dave brought one for him and Cassie. Dave would have brought another one for Kelley if he knew that John would have a girlfriend. In fact Kelley probably wouldn't even be here if John would have gave a heads up, but Dave thought that it was probably his fault as well as John's so they had to switch up the sleeping arrangements just a little bit.

"Ok girls you take the tent over there and me and John will take this one." Dave said pointing to the smaller tent.

"Why do we get the one closer to the forest?" Kelley asked.

"Because its bigger." John answered. There was no more complaints from Kelley as they all gathered up there stuff and headed to there tents. John dropped his one small backpack on top of his sleeping bag on the left side and laid down. Dave came in after him and laid down on his side of the tent.

"Why did you join the Air Force?" Dave asked out of the blue.

"Were did that come from?" John asked with a little humor in his voice.

"Well I was just thinking that you joined the Air Force so quickly after high school you never said why at least not to me." Dave clarified. John laid there quite for awhile and Dave thought he was going to ignore the question when he started to talk.

"Dad was always putting me under the pressure of walking in his shoes and I never was a business man, well I thought the best way to stay clear of it was to join. Also because I always loved the sky since I was 12." John said.

"12 Isn't that the age you first went up in a plane?" Dave asked.

"No we always went up in planes to go somewhere, age 12 was the first the first time I got to sit in the cockpit while the pilot was flying, even got to fly a little myself." John said.

"Really, wow every time we went up in one of dads planes I thought I was going to be sick." Dave said recalling the memory of what the feeling was.

"That's right you were always in the bathroom on most of those flights right." John said with a humorous tone.

"Yes, yes laugh, I never got used to plans all the movement and turbulence did not go well with my stomach, I still cant handle it to this day." Dave said laughing along with his brother.

"Wait then how do go to conference calls or stuff that you do that you have to go to different cities for?" John asked slightly amused trying not to burst out laughing again.

"Well mostly I try to make the meeting to were I can drive to or at least take a train, cab, or bus. But on the times that don't happen I endure the flight in the plans bathroom, or with a brown bag." Dave said and that did it John started to burst out laughing again, and Dave joined along with him.

Teyla picked up some more of Kelley's stuff from outside and was about to bring it in the tent when she heard John and Dave's laughter she paused and looked at there tent. She then felt a presence behind her.

"I'm glade there finally getting along." Cassie said standing next to Teyla. "Dave has been talking about this trip since he planed it, he's been worried about them not getting along." Cassie clarified.

"Yes John was also worried about the outcome of the trip, He kept saying how everything was going to crash and burn." Cassie looked at her and smiled. "I am also glade they are getting along, let's just hope it lasts." Teyla said and turned back to Cassie right at the time Kelley stepped out of the tent.

"You guy's coming with my stuff? Don't have all day you know." Kelley said in a commanding voice. Teyla looked as if she were on her last straw when Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Best not do anything rash." Cassie said and then turned around. "Were coming." She said before picking up her pile of Kelley's stuff and Teyla fallowed with hers.

Teyla and Cassie choose to sleep next to each other and Kelley laid her sleeping bag, wait take that back she brought a portable air mattress with her and started pumping air into it. Teyla watched as it started to rise every time Kelley pushed on the handle.

"You seriously brought an air mattress with you?" Cassie asked.

"Yes you guy's can go ahead and sleep on the ground, I on the other hand have back problems and need a mattress to sleep on." Kelley said in a ha, ha tone. Cassie just shook her head and climbed into her sleeping bag. Teyla having no idea what an air mattress was just climbed into her sleeping bag as well.

**TBC**

**I hope you liked this chapter took awhile to come up with and I was going to do something different but first I had to get there sleeping arrangements in there. Please review. :D**

**SPOLER ALART IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER DO NOT READ! IT'S JUST SUMMERY AND TITLE NOTHING MORE.**

**Next chapter Nighttime Jitters cant wait! SPOLERS: when night falls on there camp and they all fall asleep what critters awaken and crawl out in the dark and who is the victim of said critters. :P**


	7. Nighttime Jitters

**Chapter Seven: Nighttime Jitters**

Kelley saw that both Teyla and Cassie had fallen asleep. She finally got done airing up her mattress and crawled under the covers, but she couldn't get any sleep because of all the noise. There were cricket sounds and owls hooting. She turned and laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling of the tent.

John and Dave after they finally got done laughing were sound asleep. Well Dave was anyway, John however was very much alert but asleep. Yes he was asleep but the first sound that sounded off he'd be ready. He had no doubt that Teyla was the same at the moment, it comes with going on missions off world and having to stay the night. John had put his bag only a foot away from him with his 9mm and his standard issued knife was under his pillow.

Kelley looked around, she could of swore she heard something move. Then there was a sound there it was again. Then she felt something crawling up her sleeping bag. She held her breath wide eyed. Then out of nowhere a small reptilian head popped up.

Teyla bolted up with knife in one hand and 9mm in the other, after hearing Kelley scream. Cassie soon got up too and was looking wide eyed at everyone trying to figure out what was going on. Just then the front of the tent ripped open to show a very awake John with knife and 9mm in hand.

"What the hell happened?" He asked pointing the gun in and then seeing nothing lowered it a little but didn't put it down all the way but having it ready.

"That thing was crawling on me." Kelley said pointing to a snake.

"Aw it's a garden snake!" Cassie said excitedly and went over to pick it up.

"Don't touch it, it could bite you and it could have poison." Kelley said.

"No, no garden snakes are not poisonous." Cassie explained, Teyla came over to look at it she now did not have her gun or knife she put them away.

"It does seem to be friendly, may I?" Teyla asked holding out her hand.

"Yeah of course here you hold it like this." Cassie said explaining how to hold a snake. John put his knife and gun in the waistband of his pants and whipped his hand down his face.

"Since we figured out what it is can we go to bed now without any interruptions?" John said emphasizing the last part and looking at Kelley. Just then Dave walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around.

"Kelley found a garden snake on her while asleep and screamed." Was John's response.

"Uh." Dave said then itched the back of his head. "And you decided to come in here guns blazing?" Dave asked John cringed then looked at him.

"Habit." John said plainly. "And that's ok I wasn't the only one." John said looking knowingly at Teyla. "I thought you didn't bring a gun?" John questioned.

"Habit." She said simply John smirked at her then.

"Well I don't know about you guy's but I'm going to go get some rest." John said turning around and heading for his tent.

"Me too." Dave said fallowing, Teyla and Cassie set the snake free and climbed back into bed. Kelley also climbed back into bed and looked around but did not close her eyes.

John crawled back into bed and started to close his eyes to go to sleep when Dave spoke up. "So you have a habit of bringing a gun everywhere you go?" Dave asked.

"Yeah it comes with the job." John said.

"Well whatever that job is I can tell that it is really dangerous and you do a good job at it." Dave said before he climbed into his sleeping bag for the night what was left of it anyhow. John soon fallowed him into sleep.

**TBC**


	8. John's Resolution

**Chapter Eight: John's Resolution**

The wind blew out into the morning dew as it fell from the trees leaves, John looked from his seat by the fire while sipping from his cup of coffee. He had woken early and could not go back to sleep so decided not to. He had already scouted the surrounding area and caught some fish for this mornings breakfast. Now he was just sitting waiting for someone to wake up and thinking about the nightmare that had awoken him. It is not the first time a nightmare has woken him and nor will it be the last. He was so lost in thought he did not hear that someone had come up behind him. They placed there hands on his shoulders and encircled them around his neck for a hug. He turned to look at the person and saw that it was Teyla.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied going around to be in front of him and to straddle his middle. He placed his hands on her hips and hers were on the back of his neck playing with the little hairs that were there. "You ok?" Teyla asked while she leaned her forehead against his.

"Yeah." He said one of his hands moved up to go on the back of her neck while the other remained.

"Another nightmare?" She asked John smiled he loved how she could tell what the problem was without him having to say anything.

"Yeah." He replied she just smiled and leaned in to kiss him and he complied and kissed back, it was a long passionate kiss one that he needed. That was another thing about Teyla that he loved, the fact that she can fix the problem without having to talk about it. Because god knows he's no good at that and she knows exactly how to do so.

As they pulled back he smiled at her and she smiled back. "Now pour me some of that coffee before I start drinking yours." She said.

"Ah I don't think you'll like mine, Black with no sugar and I'm pretty sure you like your full of sugar." John said smiling knowingly she smiled back while climbing off of him and headed to the wash rooms.

Just as Teyla left Cassie came out and headed straight to the wash rooms herself. Not to soon after Dave woke as well. "Looks like the camps waking up." John said to him.

"Yeah I guess." He answered. He saw that the girls tent was open and probably all awake. "They all awake?" He asked.

"All except Kelley." John answered as he started to cook the fish that he caught. Dave looked at it and then at John.

"How long have you been awake?" Dave asked.

"Since 3:30 this morning." John answered.

"Oh well need any help with that?" Dave asked.

"Nah I got it." John said Dave nodded and headed back into his tent to get something. John saw Teyla come out and head to the lake, he watched as she took some water and splashed it on her face. He watched as she took a deep breath as she stood up and he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and he knew then that she was the one for him. He was tied down from that moment on and off the market. She didn't belong to him, HE belonged to her.

She was now headed over towards his direction smiling, he smiled back as she sat down next to him. He placed his hand on her thigh and she placed hers on top of his and he flipped his hand over and held on to it. She laid her head down on his shoulder then. "John?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said squeezing his hand a little tighter. He stiffened at first and then he turned his head and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." He said and he felt he free hand as she placed it over his heart. Just then Kelley came out of her tent and headed to wash rooms as she went in Cassie came out.

Cassie sat across from John and Teyla and grabbed some coffee and fish for she was starving after a long nights rest of what was left of it anyways from Kelley's outburst last night. "Where's Dave?" She asked.

"He went back into the tent you can go in if you like, if he asks tell him I gave you permission to go in." John said smirking Cassie smirked back and nodded, she got up and headed over to the tent. As soon as she went in the tent there was another ear shattering scream that came from the wash rooms. John looked at Teyla at the same time she looked at him. "Well I'm not going in there." John said knowingly, Teyla nodded and got up before she could go though Johns hand tightened on hers. She looked down and saw John holding his gun up to her and so she nodded and took it placing it in the waist band of her pants, then headed to the wash rooms.

**TBC**


	9. Stranger in the Wood's

**Chapter 9: Stranger in the Wood's**

Teyla entered the washroom cautiously looking around to make sure no one or thing was there but, not yet taking out her gun because wiry herself to believe it was probably just a bug. Sure enough Kelley stood in the corner of the washroom with a towel around her wet hair while pulling cobwebs out of her hair. Teyla rolled her eye's but still asked if she were all right.

"Are you alright Kelley?" Teyla asked striating up into a annoyed position.

"Does it look like I am alright, look at this this is disgusting!" Kelley said while pulling some more cobweb out.

"Not as disgusting as you smell." Teyla mumbled to herself.

"What'd you say?" Kelley asked looking up at Teyla.

"Oh nothing, just that you should hurry, we might go swimming later." Teyla said. Kelley gave Teyla a critical look and stalked over to her.

"I see what your trying to do, your trying to get all these bad things to happen to me to make it impossible for me to win back John! Well guess what it aint gonna work honey!" Kelley said smirking and acting very proud of herself. Teyla toke a step forward going toe to toe with Kelley, almost making Kelley take a step back.

"Oh no, your doing that all your self there honey." Teyla said mater of fact and then stepped back to let Kelley get dressed smirking to herself at the frustrated look that now was covering Kelley's features.

John sat there rubbing his temple as Dave and Cassie exited the tent looking at him questionably. John just shook his head and motioned for them to forget it. They both nodded and took a seat across from John Dave grabbing some of the coffee that was there.

"So John what is it that you do?" Cassie asked.

"Oh you know this, that and a little bit of nothing." John said smirking as he took a sip of his coffee.

"John's a Lt. Col. In the Air Force that commands a whole base of mean and woman in uniform, in a top secret research facility, in a top secret place that no one knows about." Dave said with a smirk of his own John's head snapped up at that and he stared at Dave. Dave gave him a wink, and John nearly keeled over.

"Ah I see." Cassie said winking as well and John had to double take.

"Ok what the heck do you know?" John asked both of them.

"Well, we know enough to not to ask." Dave said and Cassie nodded.

"How?" John asked.

"Well when you own an entire enterprise you seem to get to know a lot of people and with that comes some interesting things that I have to go over with. So yeah we know quite a bit." Dave said John's eye's still wide just nodded numbly. "And now that brings me back to the original reason I brought you here." Dave said. At that John looked up at him again.

"John there's a bounty for you, and not just you. That friend you brought to dad's funeral and Teyla there was another on the list of pictures and names thinks his names McKay?" John nodded for him to continue. "The stakes are high, over $100,000 for each of you. I couldn't have you come directly to my place or places. Because they'd be expecting that and ambush and couldn't risk the phones being wirred so I hoped by directly driving to the base in Colorado and handing a note personally to them to give to you to get you hear I could tell you in person without any unwanted interruptions." Dave finished. John just nodded and then had to ask.

"Then why invite Kelley, and ask me to bring somebody. And why bring a date yourself?" John asked.

"Because he had to make this look as normal as possible and he wasn't sure you would bring anybody. I knew what I was getting into and practically begged to help your Davy's brother I couldn't resist the chance to meet you." Cassie said. John raised an eyebrow and looked at Dave.

"Davy?" John asked, he remembers when he was younger and he called Dave that but he would get really mad bout it.

"Whoops that just slipped out sorry." Cassie said smirking as she looked at Dave, John tried horribly to not laugh at the look on Dave's face. Just then John heard a twig snap in the tree's behind him and jumped up just bout ready to grab his gun but remembered he gave it to Teyla and he cursed himself and bent down real quick to get his knife. Both Dave and Cassie backed away from the noise closer to the lake. Just then another Twig snapped and a man about John's height with a button down white shirt on and blue jeans with hiking boots emerged from the forest he had a white shirt under the button down one and shades over his eye's with spiked black hair. He looked strait at John and smirked….

**TBC**

**Mewahahahah Cliffy. Will try better to update. Sorry for the long wait. Review and tell me what you think? Oh and some idea's for next chapter wont hurt. :) **


	10. Hi Nice to Meet you, I'm John

**I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait I wanted to thank all of you reviewers and readers out there who stuck with me I hope to get back on track here so here's another chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Hi Nice to Meet you, I'm John**

_Just then John heard a twig snap in the tree's behind him and jumped up just bout ready to grab his gun but remembered he gave it to Teyla and he cursed himself and bent down real quick to get his knife. Both Dave and Cassie backed away from the noise closer to the lake. Just then another Twig snapped and a man about John's height with a button down white shirt on and blue jeans with hiking boots emerged from the forest he had a white shirt under the button down one and shades over his eye's with spiked black hair. He looked strait at John and smirked…._

"Heya John." John said.

"Wha.." John said, the other person who looked exactly like John except for his hair which was short and spiked, smirked and looked around, then looked back at John.

"You can put the knife down, I promise not to do anything." The other John said with his hands up.

"How…what…?" John stumbled for words as he stared, well at himself.

"Oh right hi nice to meet you. I'm John, well not your John of course, I'm from another Universe or alternate Universe ether-ither, and before you ask I did not appear in the SGC so as of this moment nobody but you guy's know where I am at. And as to how I knew where you were at is that I called the SGC with a fake ID asking your location, it was actually rather easy." The other John smiled proud of himself. Cassie, Dave, and there John all looked at each other.

"Ok so then what are you doing here and how did you get here?" John asked.

"I got here through this device." the other John said holding up a watch or so it looked like a watch. "I allows travel through to different universes. As for what I am doing here it was a test that did not go exactly according to plan." The other John said with a smile.

"Let me guess Rodney was apart of this plan?" John said.

"Yes, he was the other lead on this project." The other John said.

"Other lead? Who's the other other one." John asked.

"Oh that would be me, you know, Dr. Jonathan Sheppard." The other John said with a smile. There was a smuggled giggle from behind Col. John, he turned and glared at Dave and Cassie who shook there heads and held back there laughter.

"Sorry bout them they where just a little surprised." John said the other John raised an eyebrow. "You see I'm not exactly a Doctor in this Universe…I'm a Lt. Colonel in the United States Air Force." John said, the other John tilted his head just a bit.

"Wow that's weird, uh." The other John said scratching his chin.

"Why do you say that?" John said looking at the other John.

"Well because in my Universe I was pretty sure I was always really smart." The other John said with a smirk as he tilted his head, John was about to defend himself when he saw a twinkle in the other John's eye and knew he was pulling his leg. John shook his head.

"Smart enough to get yourself stuck in another Universe." John pointed out instead. The other John bowed his head with his arms out.

"You have a point." The other John laughed.

"John, and well John, I was ah wondering what the heck do we do now?" Dave asked?

Just then Teyla and Kelley came back out and froze in there spots. "Ah John what's going on?" Kelley asked….

**TBC**

**Hope you liked please review.**


End file.
